Papa's Killing machines
by Kathayley37
Summary: 20 years after Five children were kidnapped, now Adults, they escape from their kidnapper and are welcomed into the home of the Schmidt's, but the kidnapper left his mark on their brains in the form of an ancient curse on their minds which causes them to turn murderous at the stroke of midnight. Will they break free after 20 years and finally be reunited with their families (HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Note:In this AU, instead of the children dying, they were kidnapped by William. This story will still have Violence, Some Nudity and swearing however.**

* * *

Another warm moist summer afternoon had set in, with the sun blasting heat for the third day in a row in the warm month of July. While people stayed indoors most days. Today the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A pizzeria located in San Francisco, a city in South California, was buzzing around the Pizzeria getting stuff set up for a birthday party, something that commonly happened around there.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had been open since 1982 which was eleven years ago on it's grand opening day, when the owner's Wife was pregnant with their son. He opened the doors proudly with a smile on his face, having now loyal customers come on opening day made him and his wife smile on that very day. Since then, the pizzeria had gotten more popular with its classic homemade pizza varieties, games and animatronic animals.

The owner of Freddy's was none another than Fredrick Robbins, a 40 year old man who had worked this pizzeria with hard effort and determination to turn it into a popular kid-friendly and family place in honour of his father, who died before the pizzeria opened. Fredrick had dark brown hair that was described as a "dark chocolate" colour by his much loved and young at heart wife. He wore a short sleeved blue shirt with a neat collar around his thick neck, he had short black pants that didn't pass his knees with a brown belt around his waist with a silver belt buckle, he had wore sneakers which was a habit of his to look like an average customer to see all the customers first hand and get more feedback to improve his restaurant without people being influenced to lie because he was the owner. He always believed the customer could always make things better as they caused the creations of the beloved animatronics after Fredrick heard they wanted entertainment for the children. He found that pizzerias like Pizza Time Theatre and Showbiz Pizza had great success in the animatronics department for not only entertaining kids but also adults, he recalled during the years prior to Fazbear's opening, he would drag his wife along to the two different branches to investigate how the animatronics worked and interacted.

Today's party was for his ten year old son Freddy Robbins, his only child with his wife, Freddy was having a huge party with his friends. Which Fredrick had planned as his best birthday for his tenth birthday here in the pizzeria, with all his employees working together to make it the best birthday the pizzeria had ever held.

Meanwhile Stella Robbins, Fredrick's wife who had dark blonde hair that brushed against her back, light green coloured eyes with a pale yellow shirt and a long skirt, was getting Freddy ready for the party which was due to start in five minutes at opening time.

Freddy had light brown hair, the brightest blue eyes which looked like beautiful crystallised Sapphires, he had a pale brown shirt on with short dark brown pants with sneakers, a casual outfit his mother chose for his hot weather. He excitedly waited as his mother fixed up his short hair.

"There we go Freddy-Bear." She said softly calling him by a nickname she had given him since birth, after he was named Freddy, Fredrick called him "Their little Freddy-bear" after the animatronic at the Pizzeria who was the lead singer called Freddy Fazbear, who was -as you guessed it- a bear.

"Alright let's get this underway people." Fredrick nodded, to the employees who were preparing the last few things.

"Fredrick I forgot to say, that Rosalyn. The mother of Finn, who's coming to the party has also told me she going to bring along her nephews, one of them is disabled honey. Just a heads up. He's in a wheelchair." Stella quickly informed him about a customer coming in today.

"Okay! I would love to get feed back after to know if we need to upgrade to suit disabled people's needs for them to have a great time here at Freddy Fazbear's!"—Fredrick prided on Customer Service, making them happier was his goal. Stella shook his head as one of the employees unlocked the doors with a key, allowing some guests to already enter.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza loyal customers. It's my son's tenth birthday make sure to wish him happy birthday!" He told them as they arrived.

"Mom when are my friend's coming?" Freddy asked his mother.

"Well I think Rosalyn's going to be late because she has a little bit of a cold, but I'm not really sure honey. Just go and play for a while." She told him as he wandered off into the crowd of children.

"Hi Freddy!"—Freddy heard one of voices of his friends, Bobby Bernie. A Purple haired boy with hot pink eyes like his mother's eyes, he wore a short sleeved pale purple shirt with dark purple shorts. Knowing he and his parents loved purple and animals due to the Animatronics which is why they frequently came here.

"Hi Bobby!" Freddy greeted him happily, knowing one of his friends finally arrived to his party.

"So is there cake?" He asked curiously.

"My dad said it's a special cake!" Freddy answered him.

"What about Charlotte and Finn? Have they arrived yet?" Bobby looked around for their other friends in the crowd.

"Nope. Haven't seen them." Freddy looked back at him when he said that, knowing they might not arrive for sometime.

"Freddy!" Stella called out to him, "Your Cousin Lilly is here!"

"Oh Boy! Cousin Lilly!" Freddy and Bobby ran towards her, eager to meet her. They saw the quiet blonde haired girl standing next to his mother.

"Freddy this is Lilly Robbins. You know. Your Uncle Nicholas' Daughter?" Stella lighten his mind about who she was.

Lilly was very quiet. She had golden blonde hair, green eyes, she wore a green, Blue and White patterned shirt, a grey skirt that looked very former in a serious manner. She had flat black shoes and long white socks, she just stood staring at him holding a rare golden freddy plushie in her arms.

"Come on sweetie. Your mother will come back from her phone call. Until then. Go play with Freddy." Stella ensured her.

"Go on." She pushed her towards Freddy and Bobby.

"Hi Lilly!" Freddy said with a loud burst of energy that frighten Lilly into running behind Stella and hiding behind her scared.

"Oh sorry Sweetheart. Freddy's a little loud. She's very shy boys. Treat her well." Stella nodded as she walked away as Lilly stood up facing the two boys once again.

The awkward silence set in between the trio, knowing he had startled her the first time, Freddy stopped talking and excepted her to speak up, Bobby followed the same suit and stared at her, while Lilly hoped Freddy would start up the conversation, since none of them make a sound, no one else did so it was as just quiet whilst they stared at each other.

"Hi guys!" A loud female voice spoke, they all looked over to the owner of that voice. Who was girl with fairly long yellow blonde hair with bright purple eyes filled with a friendly personality, she wore a surprisedly clean cream coloured dress with a white bow at her waist, long socks with flat shoes and a nice headband ended with a bow on her head which was white with red, Yellow, Blue,Purple,Green spots on it.

"Hi Charlotte!" Freddy spoke.

"I just had to get my dress cleaned. My mom doesn't want me to mess it up." She spoke the words of her mother who told her to keep her new and pretty dress clean.

"That's wise." Bobby laughed a little.

"It's not my fault I'm a messy eater! I love food!" Charlotte claimed.

"We got that."

"H-Hello there." Lilly finally spoke quietly to her.

"Hi. You're Lilly right?"

"H-how did y-you know?" Lilly asked her.

"Freddy talks about you!" She explained simply

"R-really?" She stared at Freddy, who smiled at her.

"What about Finn?" Charlotte questioned the whereabouts of their final friend, "Where is he?"

"He hasn't come yet." Freddy shook his head.

"Do you want help Rosalyn?" Fredrick asked the woman entering who was wheeling in a wheelchair with it's occupier being a teenaged boy.

"No. No. Fredrick." She told him. Flicking back her black hair as it started to block her honey coloured eyes. She wore her special black with pink and blue flowers dress and high heels. "I'm quiet fine. Finn, Watch your little brother." She told her oldest son.

"Okay Mom!" He nodded flicking his red hair, over his honey yellow eyes the same as his mother. He had a red shirt with tan coloured shorts. Next to him was a young boy, his brother with short black hair like his mother, uniquely silver coloured eyes with a simple clean white shirt and black shorts.

"Terrance follow me Dear." Rosalyn said to the man next to her who was in his early 20s, he short brown hair and dark silver eyes, he also had a green coloured shirt on with short grey pants and heavy duty boots.

"Aunt Rosalyn. Do you want me to get a drink you and Chris?" He offered as she sat down at a table, parking the wheelchair next to Terrance as he sat down.

The boy in the wheel chair was 16 years old. He had hair like his brother, but his head was covered in a heavy bandage to hide a hideous scar across his forehead, he was barely moving in his chair, his eyes just stared at his brother as he talked, he wore a yellow shirt with shorts and socks without shoes, he just sat in the wheelchair quietly looking around.

"That would be lovely dear. Thinking of your brother like that." Rosalyn loved his sweetness. Knowing 6 years ago in 1987, Terrance was 16 years old and reckless. He didn't care for his safety or anyone else's, and shortly after his parents told him to practice driving to get a licences. His parents picked the worst day for it and argued with him about his grades in school while he driving, distracting him, he had driven a car then crashed it into a tree late one night, his Parents and his brother, Chris were in the car. While Terrance got away with a bruised stomach and a few cuts along with a faded scar on his lips to remind him of the accident. His brother damaged his frontal lobe in his brain and even damaged more parts of his body when we went though the windscreen, making him paralysed. He had been in the wheelchair since then with Terrance having to dress him and care for him since their parents tragically died in the car accident, Rosalyn keeps frequent care of him and Terrance when she could in between her parents care due to their age, her husband due to his disability and the care for her two sons Finn and Felix Sullivan.

"Hey. I love you." Terrance said placing his hand on Chris' shoulder as he stared at him.

"Bu." Chris said simply, knowing he had needed to regain the ability to speak, he just called Terrance "Bu" when he started to say small words last year rather than just sitting and staring at Terrance with an emotion that didn't state much about his current feelings or thoughts.

"Yes Buddy. I am Bu." Terrance encouraged him to talk hoping he would soon be talking again in a few years like he use to. The doctors told Terrance if he frequently talked small little words, he would regain his full speech in a few years.

"So go get your brother a glass of juice with a straw so he can drink it. You can just get me some water sweetie." Rosalyn told him, Terrance rubbed Chris' cold hand telling him he would come back in a few minutes. He walked away to get the drinks for them.

"So hows Chris?" Fredrick asked Terrance eager to know about his wheelchair-bind brother who sat with his aunt.

"He needs a straw to drink stuff since I can't really move his hands much." Terrance requested, "Physical therapy is helping, but its slow progress."

"Certainly." Fredrick handed him a straw to put in Chris's drink of nice, icy cold juice with some water for his aunt. "So what do you do for a living Terrance. I'm curious." Fredrick questioned Terrance's life.

"Oh. I work part time as a house builder. When I work, I get Aunt Rosalyn to watch Chris, he can't be left alone at all, anything could happen, that happens while Finn and Felix are at school." He explained their daily life these days, "Hopefully in time I'll be able to hire a maid to watch him. I feel like I put too much pressure on Rosalyn to ensure he gets fed, goes to the toilet when he needs it and gets moved around to the right places to be conformable." Terrance felt bad he had to dump Chris with Rosalyn during the day when he went to work. It was because of Rosalyn looking after Chris almost 40 hours weekdays then sometimes taking care of him in weekends, she had to change her house around; due to it being two levels and the toilet being on the second level, she had to install a wall rail system on her wall to get him to and from the levels so he could go to the toilet then get food to eat then watch some TV. She figured why not since her husband was also in a wheelchair often just asked Rosalyn to carry him up and down the stairs when needed.

"Nonsense Boy! You don't put pressure on your aunt!" Fredrick shook his head, disagreeing knowing Rosalyn was fine with looking after Chris, besides it gave her someone to talk to.

"Okay then Mr Robbins Sir." Terrance nodded. He walked back to them both, he placed the drinks down before he sat down, he lifted up the juice for Chris to reached knowing he had trouble moving his head around, Chris's mouth slowly opened as his lips curled around the straw, slowly drinking it, Terrance just made Sure Chris didn't move around much to avoid him spilling it.

Some guy walked pass and stuck out their arm out at Terrance's side, making him get hit in his arm, he let the drink go and let it spill into Chris's lap.

"Bu!" He yelled sounding very distressed.

"Hey watch where you going asshole you made me drop the drink into my brother's lap!" He shouted at the man with his face angrily burning from the fact he just acted like that and didn't apologise for it.

"Not my problem." The man turned around, Rosalyn recognised his face and strangely dark purple hair with his purple clothes on. He had a strange shade of eyes which were coloured a misty silvery-purplish colour.

"William?" She asked recognising the young man as she knew him quiet well, as a matter of fact, her husband had raised him when he ran away from his foster home. She hadn't seen him for years now since Felix was born 5 years ago.

"Rosalyn?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Just collecting somethings." William turned around and walked away.

"What an asshole. He didn't even apologise." Terrance grunted as he got a clean paper towel to clean up his brother's lap. "I'm sorry Chris. He's just an asshole."

"Bu." Chris spoke again, slowly raising his hand, using his weak strength to put his hand over Terrance's. He knew some movements for Chris were painful and he struggled to move most of the time, so Terrance just placed his hand over his and smiled. Little steps, the doctors said, little steps.

"Let's play a game!" Finn suggested to his friends.

"Hide and seek!" Freddy shouted knowing he was the champion of hide and seek since he knew the whole pizzeria due to his Father bringing him frequently from the moment he was born to now, he knew all the perfect hiding spots in the pizzeria.

"No!" Felix squealed.

"Oh Felix why are you acting like this?" Finn asked him.

"I don't want you to leave!" He had some sort of fear their father said. Some fear of being alone. Even hide and seek would set him off and into a panic attack.

"I won't." Finn told him simply.

"Then let's play a different game like tag!" Bobby suggested.

"Dad told us not to run around." Freddy pointed out a rule his father has set recently. To avoid most injuries Fredrick had set the "No running" rule a few months ago.

"Then why not play with me instead?" William asked appearing to them, they all stared at him confused, knowing they shouldn't speak with strange people, Lilly smiled however.

"I know you! Your my Dad's best friend William!" She suddenly appeared very happy to see him, she recognised him clearly as her father's most trusted best friend and co worker William. He lightly laughed knowing the little girl had recognised him from her youth.

"Hello Golden Girl. Birthday Boy. I got a present for all of you. Follow me!"

"Okay" they nodded, but Felix grabbed Finn's arm tightly.

"He's a stranger Finn! Mommy told us not to go with strangers!" Felix urged him to stay with him. He knew that by heart that some people were weird around kids.

"Lilly knows him. He's not a stranger." Finn explained to his little brother.

"But we don't know him!" Felix pleaded.

"I trust Lilly's judgement." Finn strongly nodded, "If you don't stay here."

"But Mommy said you had to stay here with me!"

"I'll only be five minutes!" Finn told him following William. Felix started to tear up and sniffle, then he cried and ran back to his mother.

"Mommy!" He screamed out running towards her.

William lead the five children to the backstage area, they walked in and saw only animatronics heads from the animatronics that were on stage, strangely enough they saw crates in the middle of the room with white sacks and rope.

"Where's my present?" Freddy asked as William slipped on long white gloves to hide his fingerprints sneakily, he locked the door. He knew the camera was already broken and wasn't recording, which made it more better that way. He turned to Freddy holding a white cloth soaked with something.

"Here's your present!" He yelled grabbing his arm and yanking him towards him, he firmly pressed the cloth against his mouth as he took deep breaths and tried to take it off, but when his fighting back ceased and he collapsed onto the floor, unconscious, the other children become frighten, as he dived to the rest of them.

He got Bobby and drowned his mouth with the cloth covered in a chemical that made him fall into a deep sleep like Freddy, then he got Charlotte and Lilly. Until Finn remanded.

Finn was at the door, banging on it. Shouting hoping someone hear him. "Mom! Felix!" He yelled, but the music outside made his screams more quiet to everyone outside even Felix couldn't hear his brother inside screaming for him. William finally grabbed him and made him fall deeply unconscious.

"There. Done. Now I have new toys to play with." He smirked evilly as he grabbed Freddy first, he tied up his hands and placed him into a sack, then the crate to make it look less suspicious, he did with the rest of them and placed them in crates and hulled them out.

When the door open, Felix ran back, excepting Finn to come out, but only William did with Five crates, Felix looked inside confused that no one was in the room then back at William.

"Hey Mister!" He called out.

"Huh?" He turned around looking at the small boy, realising he had missed him, but he couldn't get him now in the light as there would be a high chance he would be spotted by a customer/child or even his mother or the manager, which would lead to that someone calling the police and reporting him, and arrested for his crime by the police.

"Where's my brother?" He asked.

"What brother?" He tried to confuse him knowing his young age and small IQ, it would be easy to confuse him.

"He has red hair. He went with you and said he would come back." Felix told him.

"He left."

"He wouldn't leave! He promised me! He never breaks a promise!" William knew this kid was somewhat onto his scheme, and if he let him go, most likely he would run straight to his mother and tell her about him, thus he would be confronted by an angry mother and eventually he would be found out then arrested. At this point, he needed a quick escape to not draw attention from his parents and the manager.

"He's playing hide and seek in there." He gestured. Working as he planned Felix went back into the room to look, William shut the door and grabbed his hand, he began to protest by screaming and screeching, but thankfully no one heard him. He'd be too hard to catch William thought, He shoved him against the wall and whipped out a knife, shoving it into his shoulder made him scream louder and try to get away. Blood was now all over William's hands and Felix's cries were being noticed; William noticed the music had been turned down as if someone was listening for his screaming.

He quickly shoved the cloth into his face, making he suck in all the chemicals then collapse into his arms. He then put him on the floor in a normal position lying on his stomach with his arms covering his face, then he casually walked away unnoticed, the music was loud again; he actually got away with it.

Meanwhile Terrance was sitting at the table cutting a pizza slice up into small fragments and feeding to Chris, his mouth muscles were strengthening by this exercise of eating. Rosalyn began to look around; noticing Felix's black hair was no where to be seen. His hair was very recognisable and able to be seen from anywhere.

"Did Felix go to the bathroom?" She asked Terrance.

"I didn't see him go to the bathroom."

"Bu ta." Chris spoke getting their attention.

"What is it?" Terrance asked.

"Ta wa."

Terrance didn't know what Ta wa meant. He knew Chris's way of asking for the toilet was by saying "Loo" but Chris was trying to lift up his fingers, something he had never attempted before.

"What's wrong Honey?" Rosalyn inquired.

"Fel ta way."

He actually said way. He actually said way. Terrance knew Fel was what he called Felix.

"Show me." Terrance stood up and started to move around his wheelchair, slowly turning 360 and waiting for Chris to speak, he knew he wanted to show him something, but without pointing it was hard.

"Stop." Chris spoke one of the few words he could actually say without making it sound mumbled. Terrance looked at the direction and saw a door pass the crowd.

"Open." Chris spoke another word. Terrance walked towards the door and found it was easily open. He peaked inside and saw Felix in the corner bleeding, Terrance screeched in alarm. Everyone turned his way and Rosalyn shoved him aside.

"FELIX!" She ran over to him, grabbing his head and cradling it, she then lifted up and came out with tears in her eyes, Fredrick ran over to her.

"Someone Call an ambulance!" Fredrick shouted out to his employees, Rosalyn collapsed to the ground holding her child feeling like a helpless person and a horrible mother. Terrance went down to comfort her knowing she'd need it. She held her child close, unaware her other child was missing.

"The Ambulance are coming Rosalyn." Fredrick informed her, "They'll be here soon."

"Felix honey?" Rosalyn saw him move in her arms, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with some tears from the pain.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"Oh honey what happened?!" She questioned.

"mommy why does it hurt so much?" He asked with tears coming down from his face. Rosalyn embraced him closer, holding him closely and shushing him while wiping away his tears with her fingers.

"Shhhh... It's alright my little black panther." She referred to the first nickname Ben gave him as a baby, calling him a "Tough little Black Panther." With the nickname referring Felix's black hair and the fact Ben's favourite animal is a black panther. He had loved to read books about them in his spare time and he also showed pictures to Felix when he was a baby.

"He's bleeding a lot." Terrance noticed as he went to get something from under Chris's wheelchair, he got out a towel and held it over the wound. His shirt was soaked and the wound was dripping. He was surprise Felix was still actually awake.

"Something happened to him mommy."

"Who sweetie?" She asked confused.

"Big Brother's gone." He told her. She gasped then looked around for her red haired son, she gasped again and then turned to Fredrick.

"I can't see him anywhere!" She cried out distressed as she handed Felix to Terrance, "Finn! Finn! FINN?! Come to Mommy!"

"Fredrick!" Stella called out to him bringing Bobby's distressed Mother over to him, Lillian, who had lavender colour hair her amber eyes were filled with tears, she had a purple dress on with a black tights and high heels. "Lillian says she can't find Bobby anywhere! He's vanished!"

"What?!" Fredrick looked around, "Two children have vanished?!" He knew this would be disastrous for the pizzeria.

"Robbins!" Charlotte's mother, Lucy ran up to him, she had short light orange coloured hair, she wore a yellow shirt with blue knee length pants and red sneakers. "I haven't be able to find Charlotte anywhere!"

"Three?!" Fredrick barked, "Someone call the police right now!"

"Fredrick honey." Stella came to him softly crying and sniffling, she ran up towards him and sobbed loudly in his arms, "Freddy and Lilly are gone! I looked everywhere for them! No one has seen him!"

"No... Not my Son..." Fredrick started to let tears fall from his eyes knowing his Son was also missing with all his friends.

They had just vanished.

* * *

 **This is my Idea for an AU, this is the Storyline to this AU:**

 **Instead of the bite of 87, Terrance crashed his car when he almost ran into someone, Chris got a brain injury and both of their parents died at the scene. Chris is now in a wheelchair while Terrance lives with the guilt he killed his parents. Simply because I always wanted to build an AU where Terrance would have to care for Chris.**

 **Instead of the missing children being killed, they were kidnapped. William is not a murderer, instead he is a child abuser, he targets young children and kidnaps them to use in "dirty" purposes.**

 **And yes, Marionette, Springtrap,the toys, and the Sister Location will appear in this story all at some point.**

 **I've had this idea for months. The story will be more explained later as the events go on and the characters get more older.**

 **I have started to create unique backstories for main characters from another games that I want to star a major part in this story, the characters include; Marionette (FNAF 2) Springtrap (FNAF 3), Nightmare and Fredbear (FNAF 4) and Ennard (FNAF sister location).**

 **On a side note about my family; My grandfather finally got his cast off but his arm is still very sore, my grandmother is recovering from her infection, and I got my stitches out, just in time for Christmas. I got a bean bag and a blu-ray DVD of Doctor Strange which I really wanted, and I was so happy... then my cat clung onto my leg when someone decided to set off fireworks in our neighbourhood, effectively scaring the living day lights out of her.**

 **Now it's boxing day, my leg is practically covered in deep snatches, and I decided to give the annual family bbq a miss for boxing day since I didn't want my little cousins once removed to freak out over seeing me with plaster bandage wrapped around my leg to cover my horrific snatches.**

 **I might update this story soon since the second chapter is underway and I have no holidays planned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Freddy woke up from a deep headache, however he found he was unable to move, he looked down confused as he saw his arms and legs were tied to a chair, he found the thick ropes couldn't be so easily moved. What was even more confusing is this new place was dark and smelt bad. Like the time his father burnt a pizza and it really stunk for weeks of burnt pizza dough and crispy cheese.

"Hello there. About time you joined the party." Freddy turned and saw William in the conner of the room, he had a knife which he was cleaning with a rag, as it was covered in blood.

"Where am I?" He asked him, "why did you do this to me?"

"Simple. I got bored with my dear old Springtrap many years ago and as of a few years ago, My puppet escaped. I needed new kids." He explained softly.

"But why?" Bobby asked, he was in a chair next to Freddy also tied down, next to him was Charlotte, Finn and Lilly.

"Just because. I like having fun with children." William came towards Finn, he grabbed his chin and made him face him "Especially those with red hair." He brushed his fingers along a few locks of Finn's soft red hair which was like his father's hair.

"It's just too bad I didn't get another black haired one. I have a fair history with those with black hair. But he would have blown my cover if I took him in the first place. Too smart for his own good." Finn realised he was referring to Felix, he looked around for him, not seeing him here must have meant he was back home with their Mother safe and sound.

"But I've made my mark on him so he knows never to cross paths with me again unless he wants to end up dead." William referred back to when he used the knife on Felix to stab him, he wanted to strike fear into him so he'd never come looking for his brother where he was. With that being said, Finn knew he did something to him to have him scared of coming towards him.

"You better not have killed him!" Finn yelled.

"No. No." William shook his finger in his face, "Never kill a child. Never. In fact. Right now that little brat would be at hospital getting treatment for what I did to him. Soon enough he'll be back with his Mom, safe and sound." He explained. "But you. Are not so safe and sound..." He smirked.

All the children's faces grew with heavy fear, they started to whimper as he prepared to hurt them. He walked over to a book self, he lifted up the sharp knife and a large book with a black cover that had golden pentagram on it.

"Let's try this. A classic." Vincent gripped the knife with one hand and opened the book and flipped thought the pages with the another. He stopped at one page then he grinned, after that he placed the book down on the opened page on the self, he walked up to Freddy and slashed open his wrist by using the knife, he howled in pain as William did so. Once the knife was soaked in his blood, he moved to Bobby and did the same thing, milking as much blood as he could get onto that knife. Next was Charlotte, who screamed loudly and wailed just as loud when he cut her. Then Finn who held down his screams for a few seconds until he unleashed them crying and screaming like a child. Once Lilly was cut, she too was sobbing begging to know why he did this to her and her friends.

The knife. Now soaked in each one of their own blood. He walked a few feet away from them and used the blood on the knife to draw a pentagram on the floor that was coloured red, then he placed the book in the middle of the pentagram, causing for the blood red pentagram to chance colours into a deep and dark purple colour.

"What the?" Freddy asked shocked as that happened, once the pentagram was fully bright purple, William stood in front of the Books open page, he slowly rose his hands whispering something, then his eyes chanced to a pure and misty white.

"It's time to bring a new generation of killers!" He yelled as he opened his mouth to chant a spell out loud from the book

 _From this day forth and onwards into the future!_

 _You will all be compelled to hurt!_

 _And kill in anyway possible!_

 _Spirits of the dark!_

 _Take these children and turn them into the next generation of serial killers!_

 _I call you on!_

 _From the toll from midnight!_

 _You will be overpowered to kill!_

A dark orb leapt from the book and had spit into five orbs, which each latched themselves on the hearts of the children. Making them all scream as the dark forces took core in their hearts and mind.

"Well that won't be a problem for me." William nodded like everything was alright.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Rosalyn was frantically calling police stations to ask if Finn was anywhere to be seen, she in the hospital while Felix was alone in the room he was placed in. His father promise to be back as he went to use the handicapped toilet which was— much to his annoyance— on the floor below them, and they wouldn't let him use the stall near by because it was for patients and not visitors. Annoyed, he told the nurses they needed to keep a good eye on his son.

Felix was not watched carefully by nurses, he didn't like being alone in the room which he shared with a boy of eight who was crying uncontrollably because of a piece of glass being removed from his foot, Felix knew he was actually crying for a muffin which he had seen his father eating before. However the boys parents refused to let him have sugar, so he was wailing until someone got him something.

Another person in the room was a volunteer worker who stayed Felix's room for a very long time. She looked about 16, she had black hair tied back into a ponytail with clear crystal blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with black pants and flat shoes. She was hovering about the room checking certain things.

"Where's you mommy sweetheart?" She asked Felix approaching him

"Huh?" He questioned as she looked at his name on the chart.

"Felix, where's your mother? I haven't seen her since you got here."

"Busy." Felix sighed.

"It's scary not having your mommy. I know that."

"Where's your mommy?" Felix asked curious about her.

"My mommy's among the stars."

"My mommy said that about my Auntie. She tells me and Uncle Dean are among the stars."

"Don't be frighten of that phrase. That means they're always watching you."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Melody."

"That's a nice name."

"Your is nice too. I've barely seen people who have black hair. It makes you stand out. Which will make it easy for me to see you."

"Why?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Felix nodded.

"I'm a bit blind because of some past accidents. I'm worried that eventually I'll go completely blind and won't be able to see on my own."

"But if that happens, it means you can get a friend to help!"

"I don't have any friends at the moment."

"I'll be your friend!"

"You're a sweet little boy."

* * *

Late night update... it's nearly midnight now... I'll explain:

I've been having problems with my iPad, it keeps crashing, it is an iPad 4, therefore Apple told me on their website they will no longer give me tech support, I did get their number from my contacts because I had issues in the past. The lady on the phone was very nice and helped me though the issues despite my iPad is technically now classified as being "outdated" meaning it will no longer get IOS updates.

Once again I apologise for this story not getting updated for over year. I want another chapter of this story to be out before May at the lease.


End file.
